In the related art, Non Patent Literature 1 describes that when certain user equipment (UE) has requested change of a tracking area, a mobility management entity (MME) identifies a serving gateway (SGW) corresponding to a tracking area of a movement destination of the UE with reference to information indicating tracking areas corresponding to SGWs.
Regarding SGWs, a technique for separately selecting an SGW corresponding to a control plane (hereinafter referred to as a “control plane”) which is a path for transmitting a control signal for a communication service used by a terminal, and an SGW corresponding to a user plane (hereinafter referred to as a “user plane”) which is a path for transmitting a user signal for the communication service has been studied.